The Hidden Knight of Brittania, Lelouch!
by matthew vi brittania
Summary: My take on what happens after Lelouch "dies." He ends up alive, but only Suzaku can remember him. He was kept alive by the most powerful Geass. He is given a second chance to make the world better with Suzaku. Contains Suzaku X Lelouch and other pairings
1. A Kiss Before Forced Murder

Ok, so this is kinda my take on the continuation after Lelouch's death. Well he doesn't really die because a mysterious man with a Geass rejects his death. The only twist is only one person will remember him. Lelouch chooses Suzaku. Now the two must try to make the world better and eliminate the Geass for ever. As the story progresses there will be a time when Lelouch and Suzaku are a couple. I will also include Kallen with a guy. So yeah!! Enjoy!!

* * *

He knew he had to die in order to atone for his sins. Lelouch Lamperouge, an alias for two other names. Lelouch was emancipated from his true family, the rulers of Britain, and given the false name Lamperouge along with his sister Nunally. The other user of this alias is the leader of the Order of the Black Knight, Zero, and the largest and strongest Japanese rebellion. Zero had killed many people, including one of his sisters Euphie. His goal was pure, but the way he achieved it led him to create evil.

"Suzaku, you shall kill me, as promised," said Lelouch.

"Do you absolutely want to do this," Suzaku replied. The room was full of nothingness. No emotion came from either guy.

"All the hatred in the world is gathered on me as planned. Then all you have to do is erase my existence and put an end to this chain of hatred." Lelouch handed the Emerald-eyed Knight of Zero the mask of the leader of the Order of the Black Knight.

"The Black Knights will have the legend of Zero left behind for them. Schneizel will work for Zero. And know the world can be unified at one table, not through military force, but through negotiation and talk. It can now embrace the future."

Suzaku grabbed the mask and stared at it, although not one sign of it showed, he was holding back tears. "And that's…"

"Yes. Zero Requiem."

The conversation continued between the two. Tears were both in each others hearts as the plan to kill the 99th emperor of Britain was finalized. The Geass was discussed as well as the gamble of the future. Was the Geass really the same as a wish? As the conversation came to an end, the two were nearly about to explode from forcing back the tears. The next day Lelouch will be killed by the hands of his best friend Suzaku, dressed as his worse enemy, Zero, the mask he created.

"No."

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku who had tears rolling down his face and dripping onto his chest.

"Suzaku, please do it," the purple eyed teen said. "Please kill me so the world may live in …"

"NO!" Suzaku screamed through Lelouch's sentence. "I refuse to kill you! I won't let you die!" At this, Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's arms and pulled him slightly forward so that there eyes were a foot apart. "I don't want you to die Lelouch. You're my best friend and I even think about you dying. The reason I was so lenient on killing Zero was so that you could live peacefully. Do you have any idea how hard is for me to find out you were Zero?!?!"

Lelouch pulled Suzaku in by his waist and embraced him, snuggling up against his shoulder and into the nape of his neck. "Suzaku…please!!"

Suzaku pulled Lelouch in tighter, nuzzling his lips into his friend's neck. Now the tears were pouring out of his eyes, soaking Lelouch's shoulder. "No…I can't kill you…I wont kill you!!"

"Suzaku," Lelouch yelled pulling him away so there eyes could meet. "In order for you to LIVE ON, I must be killed according to plan!" As if on cue Suzaku's eyes glowed red, accepting the command.

"Lelouch, why do you enjoy torturing me?"

"I don't Suzaku, but this is the only way I can continue on with my plan."

"Damn you!" Suzaku screamed. "You should know now that my body will do anything to live in, even when I'm still fully conscious! I don't want to see you die!"

"I'm sorry Suzaku." Lelouch pulled Suzaku back into his arms, kissing his neck. "Please cry on me, Suzaku," he said with loving tone. Suzaku kindly accepted the invitation and pulled him into his arms, placing one hand in the raven colored hair of the purple-eyed teen, and the other on the very bottom of his waist.

"Lelouch!!" Suzaku screamed his best friends name out in agony every minute or so, until his voice was so soar that it burned like fire.

* * *

As night ended, the boys found themselves lying on Lelouch's bed, Suzaku on top of him. Both boys were soaked in tears and there faces were as red as a rose. It looked like they had been crying all night, because they had.

"Suzaku, are you awake?"

Suzaku grunted as if saying "I am now you idiot."

"Today is the day. Get up and get ready. My parade starts at 10a.m."

"Do I have to," Suzaku moaned like a child. "I don't want to get up," he said as he rolled off of Lelouch and landed half-way off the bed. The calmness between the two was false; both boys were as tense as humanly possible.

"Sorry, but if you don't then I'll have to spank you," Lelouch said with a false smile on his face.

"I would rather be tortured in any and every way possible than kill you." That was is. The calmness was broken as sadness filled the room.

Lelouch lifted his chest up off the bed and stared down at the emerald-eyed hottie. Lelouch was gay, but still very far in the closet, and Suzaku was perfect for him. "Sorry that I commanded you to kill me. I wasn't thinking."

Suzaku flipped himself over so he could see his friends face. Suzaku was the same as Lelouch, gay and still very in the closet. He loved Lelouch; he loved his slender body, his calm aura. "I……its fine."

"No, it's not," Lelouch choked. "I shouldn't have ordered you! We could have thought of another way to do this! We could have…" Before he knew is Lelouch was back down on the bed, his face over Suzaku's, his lips on locked with the emerald-eyes lips.

"I'm sorry." Suzaku stood up off the bed and faced the wall. "I shouldn't have done that. Now let's just get this over with" Suzaku barley said the last words as he croaked on his tears and clenched his fist. He bolted out of the room before Lelouch could say anything and ran into his chambers, tears flying off his face.

"Suzaku!!!!" Lelouch started crying and clenched his own fist in his red sheets. "Damn you Suzaku!! Don't leave me!!" The boy was hysterical; he no longer wanted to die. He wished that he could have just renounced his title, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was get ready for the parade, and know that Suzaku will be there to kill him.

* * *

The sword pulled out of Lelouch, at the other end was Suzaku, dressed as Zero. Lelouch's body fell and slid down to his sister Nunally as she burst into tears.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!! I will soon post Chapter 1 which gets into the story line!! Leave your critics!!


	2. In the Relam, Naked?

Welcome to Chapter 1…now the story REALLY starts. The Suzaku and Lelouch relationship sprouts as my OC comes into play. Enjoy!!

* * *

Lelouch was dead. All of the hostages were set free by Suzaku dresses as Zero. The Black Knight had there reunion and Nunally was empress again.

"Zero," Nunally said in a commanding tone as he undid her chains. "Will you become my Knight?" Nunally was serious, this was the only moment where she wasn't crying. "Please Zero. You don't even have to tell me who you really are."

"Well my Majesty, I will humbly accept," Suzaku said as he finished unchaining her. "However I have one condition."

"What's that?"

"We must make it know that Lelouch became corrupted by the power of the Geass. The world must know of this power and your brother's name must be cleared." Suzaku cared for Lelouch, he loved Lelouch.

"I accept," said the pink-haired princess. "I know down in my heart that my brother didn't want to do this, he didn't want to kill all these people. If he had then he would have set up more means of security."

_"Shit! Does Nunally know of his plan to commit suicide?"_

The day continued on with Nunally announcing her return to rule, and that her savior, Zero, was now her knight. She also freed all charges from the Order of the Black Knights. Many announcements were made about Lelouch's death. As night drew near Suzaku requested to be alone. He undressed himself in his room and stood in front of the mirror, staring at his naked body.

"Why did all of this happen?" Suzaku fell to his knees and clenched his fist as tears formed in his eyes. "Why!!" Suzaku was screaming at his reflection, crying hysterically. He fell to his side and continued to cry, whispering the purple-eyed, and raven-haired boys name to himself. After about three hours of grieving him finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Suzaku. Suuzaakuu. Suzu wake up." The knight shot up at the sound of the mysterious voice.

"Am I dreaming?" He looked around and saw only blackness. "Who the hell was just talking to me, and where the hell am I?" He looked down to his legs to see if he was still naked, which he was.

"Suzaku get up already," said the haunting voice.

"Shit! This must be a nightmare!" Suzaku looked around frantically, sweat rolling down his body.

"Can't you recognize me Suzaku?"

"Where the hell, no, who the hell are you?" A pale figure started to walk out of the darkness in front of Suzaku.

"It's me Suzaku, its Lelouch!" The figure stepped fully out of the shadow completely to reveal a naked Lelouch.

"What the fuck!! You're dead!! I killed you!! I must be dreaming!!" Suzaku burst into tears of fright and sorrow.

"It's not a dream," boomed another voice that seemed like it came from every direction. "This is my world. The World of Z."

"Who the hell was that!!? Come on, wake up already!!"

"Don't be afraid Suzaku Kururugi. I won't harm you. In fact, I need you." A strange looking male stepped out from the shadows next to the naked Lelouch. He was very tall, super pale skin, black nails, black hair that fell to his eyes, and he had very dark blue eyes. The most frightening thin about his was the three Geass symbols: one on his forehead, one on his chest, and one right above his crotch. "My name is Z.Z. I am the most powerful 'witch' to ever exist."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Wake me when is over."

"This really isn't a dream Suzaku! Please believe me," Lelouch shouted.

"You're dead Lelouch!! I killed you with my own hands!!" Suzaku took a deep breath to calm down. "But if you really are alive, prove it to me."

"Last night, you cried in my arms for hours. When we woke up you kissed me, then ran away." Lelouch had a tear fall from his eyes.

"Le…lelouch? Is it really you?" Suzaku was crying again as well. Lelouch walked over to Suzaku revealing all of his body including his crotch. He bent down and gave Suzaku and hug, pulling him into his arms.

"It really is me Suzaku," Lelouch choked on his tears. "I'm alive."

"Awww. So touching…NOT! Can we please get down to business now?" Z.Z was frustrated and annoyed at the sight of the two. "Suzaku, I need your and Lelouch's help." Suzaku stopped his crying and looked up at the man.

"What do you need?" Suzaku stood up taking Lelouch with him.

"I need you…to rid of the Geass." A silence fell over the three boys.

"What do you mean 'rid of the Geass'," Suzaku whispered.

"Like you already know the Geass is a powerful weapon, too powerful for the likes of man. There are still Geass users in the world and they must be destroyed. That shrine where you entered the World of C, there are many more of them and as long as they exist the Geass will keep repapering."

"That is why you are here Suzaku," Lelouch explained. "We need your help to destroy these shrines and any other users of the Geass."

"But wouldn't that mean your death Lelouch? Why are you still alive if you will just need to be killed again," Suzaku asked.

"Because Lelouch was killed and repented his sins, meaning he is now no longer corrupted by the Geass. You see, my power is to reject reality. I simply wished for Lelouch to not die, so his soul was transported to my world. Here in my world I was able to take away the influence of the Geass while still keeping its power."

"But even if Lelouch is alive, he has no physical body," Suzaku complained. "Wait…on top of that…I'm Still Here!!"

"Yes, indeed. Also if you think about it, it would be kinda' strange for a dead emperor to be walking around."

"Which is why only you will remember me Suzaku," Lelouch said with a smile. "I was allowed to choose one person that would remember me so I choose you."

"But why me?"

"Because, you are the only one I can trust." Lelouch looked deep into Suzaku's eyes. "You, Suzaku, are the only one who had the ability to aid me. You are the only one who understands the truth." A moment of silence fell over the two. This moment which was really only 30 seconds seems to have lasted for an hour.

"The Geass is a creation of the Devil. I will help you."

"Good," stated Z.Z. "Now that that's over I can explain the plan. Suzaku, or should I say Zero, will ask the Princess for a knight of your own. I shall enter Lelouch's name into the data bank as one of the Knights of Round. If Nunally says yes, then Lelouch shall be named The Knight of Negative, if no then I'll intervene. We won't keep the truth of your mission a secret. Nunally must know of everything about the Geass. Keep in mind though that she won't recognize Lelouch as her brother. You should then request for someone to take your place as Zero. Showing how Suzaku is thought to be dead I will make no one recognize you either. You shall then go about destroying Geass in your own way. Sound good?"

"Got it," Lelouch said. Suzaku was about to speak, but was interrupted by Z.Z.

"Okay then. Suzaku, once you wake up get ready as normal and proceed to ask Nunally around noon time. Until then…"

* * *

The next thing Suzaku knew was that he was lying down on the floor of his room. _"What had just happened? Was that all a dream?" _Suzaku let out a sigh of relief. _"I guess I should just follow orders."_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1!! Chapter 2 may take me longer to right cuz I have a busy week ahead of me!! Leave your reviews please!!


End file.
